When closed captions (CC) accompany a three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic video program, a standard is needed that defines where the captions appear in the z-axis (depth) and how this information is to be conveyed to the receiver. Without such signaling, the captions may not be optimally placed on a video display so as to not interfere with other video objects or be interfered with by other video objects.